Golden God
by crimsoneyedzelman
Summary: Naruto gains a bloodline similar to Gilgamesh from fate/zero ON HIATUS
1. Intro

Hey CrimsonEyedZelman

Here with my first Fanfiction I have no beta so if my grammar is off, or anything is awkward I would love to know so I can make this story better.

"yo"normal speech

'yo'normal thoughts

 **"yo"biju/god speech**

 **'yo'biju/god thoughts**

*excerpt from song or scene change*

-authors note-

I will be using some Japanese Words the Translation is at the bottom

And last but not least

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

######################################################################Prologue

It was the middle of the night as the moons light illuminated the village of Konohagakure, at the epicenter of the village was the hokages monument. On the top of the Hokages monument you could see a small child of nine sitting most kids would be happy on their birthdays, the kid had obvious malnutrition covered by a bright orange jump suit, bright yellow hair, with a height of 3 foot nine inches short for his age, and cerulean blue eyes, but his most defining feature were the six whisker marks on his face three on each side., his name is Naruto.

Why was Naruto depressed? The most likely reason was he was ignored by everyone except for the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage was quite old but was also the strongest ninja in the ninja village of Konohagakure, his face was wrinkled, the hair that he had left was white, he had chocolate colored eyes the warm eyes could comfort anyone he was respected by everyone in the village of Konohagakure. Hiruzen made a promise to himself that he would try to always be there for Naruto.

It was late that night when Naruto returned to his apartment if you could call it that he was the only one who lived in the building even the landlord left, slowly but surely the building fell into disarray, Naruto's apartment had broken windows couches and beds with the coils stabbing out of them all the appliances except the toaster, fridge, and stove were broken, the hot water had been shut of months ago. All in all it was no place for a child to live. You may ask where are Naruto's parents were? And why aren't they taking care of him? They died when a being known as the nine tailed fox a biju attacked the village this fox was as large as the entire village and had dark maroon fur, in the end the forth hokage defeated the creature. It was said that he killed the Biju, but things are not always as they seem, but in the act of defeating the Biju the blonde haired blue eyed hero died, defending his village from peril.

While most of the time the blonde put up a mask of energetic niceness, as well as speaking quite loudly and yelling most of the words he said, and pulling pranks. Behind all that was the real Naruto who was serious and deeply depressed the changes between his two personas were night and day, black and white, they were the complete inverses of each other. Now Naruto usually didn't let his sadness get to him, but tonight was the ninth year he was almost all alone except the once a month visit form the old man and third Hokage, he was by his self. He just wanted it to be over he didn't, know that tonight was going to change his life he grabbed a rusty knife and went to the bathroom in his apartment.

-I do not own coming down by five finger death punch-

********Meanwhile********

*Its caving in around me what I thought was solid ground I tried to look the other way but I couldn't turn around its ok for you to hate me for you to hate me for what I've done I've made a few mistakes but I'm not the only one*

Sarutobi made his way to Naruto's apartment he saw the door cracked so he sent his two Anbu guards in one a male with a weasel mask and the other a female with a cat mask as they burst into the room the smell hit their noses

*step away from the ledge I'm coming down I could never be what you want me to you pull me under to save yourself you will never see what's inside of me I pull you under to save myself Was there ever any question on how much I could take you kept feeding me your bullshit hoping I would break *

An – I will be referring to the Anbu by their masks –

It was the smell of blood, the Anbu rushed to the source of the smell the sight made them sick to their stomachs.

"Hokage-sama, you need to come in here" Cat said with a sense of urgency

The Hokage rushed inside and saw Weasel cleaning up a blonde boy covered in blood who was unconscious next to many puddles of blood and a rusty knife dripping with blood he walked up to Naruto, when he heard

*is there anybody out there is there anyone who cares is there anyone who wants to hear my final prayers*

"Why couldn't I die, no would care if I died no one acknowledges me anyway, the red just kept healing me"

With that Naruto blacked out. After hearing that the old Hokage ordered his Anbu to take the boy to the hospital following close behind.

*I will never be what you want me to you pull me under I pull you under*

-end of song except-

********Hospital********

-An I suck at coming up with names-

The Anbu and the Hokage barging into the Hospital yelling for help once the doctors saw who was in the arms of the cat Anbu the yells fell upon deaf ears, until doctor Maya Hyuuga a female doctor with long black hair and trademark lavender eyes of the Hyuuga with the mark of the branch family on her forehead wearing doctor clothes she was stunningly beautiful. She knew who the boy was and who his father was and she and the rest of the Hyuugas were told by Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan that they should be kind and be respectful to the child. So she did just that and ushered the group into a room and examined Naruto when her eyes widened in shock the child had 3 types of chakra running through him.

"His body is perfectly fine it didn't even scar, but that's not even the most shocking part he has three different types of chakra running though him, one gold, one red, and the last blue" Maya said in a calm tone trying to cover her shock.

"That is extraordinary, this is going to be an S-Class secret it will not leave this room" The hokage commanded.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" The rest of them chorused.

What they didn't know was this was the start of a legend.

######################################################################

Biju-Tailed Beast

Konohagakure-village hidden in the leaves

Hokage-fire shadow

I don't know what the pairing will be leave you choices in the review and I will go with the one with the most votes, also leave weather or not you want this to be a Harem or not in the same review.

A couple of rules

No Sakura or Hinata as they are overused

No Yaoi

Thanks For Reading

Until next time Ja Ne

CrimsonEyedZelman


	2. Enter Gilgamesh

CrimsonEyedZelman Here with another chapter of golden god

First, I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story.

Second, the polls in the reviews are still open the results so far are

Harem 2

No Harem 1

For pairings if a harem I will more than likely use the top 6 girls the results so far are

Samui 2 Mei 2 Anko 2

Temari 2 Kurenai 1 Tenten 1

Ino 1 Mabui 1 Yugito 1

Shion 1 Shizuka 1 Pakura 1

Fuka 1 Konan 1 Fu 1

Hanabi Hyuga Oc 1

Leave your vote in the reviews.

Thanks

Crimson Eyed Zelman

"yo"normal speech

'yo'normal thoughts

 **"yo"biju/god speech**

 **'yo'biju/god thoughts**

*excerpt from song or scene change*

-authors note-

 **I will be using some Japanese Words the Translation is at the bottom**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Naruto or Fate/Zero or Anything else I reference or use in this fanfic they all belong to their original creators.**

***Mindscape***

The nine year old Naruto awoke inside a strange sewer.

"Hell is a sewer?"

While he was looking around he noticed two different colored pipes one radiating gold with the feel of royalty, the other red with a feel of darkness.

"Do I get to choose where I go well obviously I would go to heaven?" Naruto stated as if it was obvious so Naruto followed the gold path to what he thought was Heaven.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Stumbling along he made it to a room behind golden bars adorned and absolutely full with golden weapons as well as other golden trinkets and treasure, all leading up to a regal looking throne upon which was a man with golden hair resting around his face, with piercing red eyes looking down with disapproval toward Naruto with his head on his hand and a glass of wine in the other. As Naruto gazed upon this figure he noticed that he had golden earrings in both ears, and was wearing a golden t-shirt and black pants.

" **I can't believe a useless mongrel like you was chosen to be my successor and gain the powers of my blood line. I can't believe my family has fallen this far"** Spoke the man in a tone that sounded harsh and uncaring to the ears of the young Naruto.

"Who are you mister are you a God?" Naruto questioned meekly

" **I was the worshipped as a god in life, but I was never actually one"** the man stated sounding bored

"Who are you?" asked Naruto with a little more confidence.

" **You can call me Gilgamesh that was my bounty hunter name before I started my village and my clan"** he said

"Um mister Gilgamesh is this Heaven?" Naruto asked nervously

" **No, you are in your mindscape you survived through that stupid stunt you pulled!"** his statement filled with rage.

" **By the way I will not have a weak heir you must grow stronger to gain access to my abilities."** spoke with venom in his voice when he spoke the word weak.

" **How will I grow stronger?"**

A dark chuckle escaped from the man's mouth as a lightning storm unrealistically seemed to form in the distance.

" **I will train you"** he stated with a smile that promised pain on his face.

"Um three questions how do I leave, can I come back, and what are you going to train me in?" Naruto said excitedly as he always wanted to become a ninja and this was his chance.

" **First just think about the outside world and you will leave, second just think of your mindscape or where we are now."** he clarified seeing the confused look on Naruto's face.

" **Third we will work on kenjutsu, chakra control, battle planning, emotion control, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and eventually the Kekkai Genkai you got from me"** he stated

"Ok thanks a lot mister Gilgamesh"

"He won't be thanking you after the training begins" a mysterious voice stated

" **Only time will tell if he is my true heir"** Gilgamesh spoke pensively thinking of the others who failed the trails to acquire his power throughout the generations of his family.

***Hospital***

"Weasel I am giving you a secret mission to help that child as much as you can and teach in your spare time and make sure he doesn't feel ignored so this doesn't happen again" the Hokage ordered

"I would have done so even if you hadn't ordered me to Hokage-Sama" Weasel stated.

"Good let's go check on young Naruto-kun" the Hokage spoke kindly.

Naruto began stirring as they entered the room.

"Hey jiji what happened?" spoke to appear as if what happened hadn't happened so his Jiji wouldn't be worried about him.

"You don't remember?" His Jiji spoke questioningly

"Nope" Naruto replied

"You fell through a window in your apartment injuring yourself pretty severely, you should be more careful" the Hokage lied

"Don't worry I will Jiji" Naruto assured him

"Hey Jiji when can I leave?" Naruto asked

"Right now, and as a treat how about I buy you some Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yay thanks Jiji you're the best" Naruto said ecstatically as he hugged the man he viewed as a grandfather.

***Ichiraku Ramen***

"Ten pork miso ramen please, old man Teuchi" Naruto said

"Naruto my boy how have you been" Teuchi said to his favorite customer as he started on the ramen.

"I've been good just tripped and fell out of my window, I just need to be a little more careful" Naruto stated

"I'll have 2 pork miso ramen please" The Hokage stated

"Sure thing Hokage-Sama" Teuchi stated as if it was normal for the Hokage to be eating in his ramen stand, which it was he usually brought Naruto out for ramen twice a month.

Then out of nowhere Naruto was being suffocated as he was brought into a tight hug by Ayame. Teuchi's daughter he was being chocked by her arms and smothered by her breasts.

"Naruto are you alright after falling through the window, you know I worry about you, you need to be more careful" Ayame said worriedly toward the beginning and semi-scolding like at the end.

"Ayame-chan air" Naruto managed to get out.

She let go blushing from embarrassment from suffocating Naruto "oh sorry are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine no need to worry Ayame-chan" Naruto said hoping to placate her.

"How can I not worry you seem to always get hurt" Ayame said

"I promise I will be more careful" Naruto promised

"Ok as long as you promise" Ayame stated

"I will" Naruto stated

"Here's your ramen Naruto" Teuchi announced as he set the ten bowls in front of Naruto. Naruto immediately began to inhale the ramen at inhuman speeds

' **It has been forever since I have had even one bowl of ramen'** Gilgamesh thought

A couple of minutes later Naruto had polished off the last bowl of ramen. The old Hokage paid for the meal, and began walking Naruto to his apartment.

"Hey old man can I become a ninja" Naruto asked hopefully

"If that is what you want my boy the academy starts in two months, let me show you a store that you can go to and they will sell to you anytime" The Hokage stated

Naruto caught on and was excited since all he could ever buy was orange jumpsuits for extravagant prices, he was currently wearing one of these jumpsuits. When they arrived they saw a sign that said The Raging Dragon they walked inside and the guy behind the counter was a burly looking man with dark brown hair and chocolate orbs that reflected the man's pride in his work.

"Hey Sarutobi come for some more weapons for your Anbu" The man stated

"No not today Kisuke" The Hokage responded

"Who's the kid" Kisuke asked curiously as the kid was attempting to hide himself behind the Hokage

"Naruto Uzumaki" Replied the aged Hokage

"Ahh so Naruto-san do you plan on becoming a ninja" Kisuke questioned the boy

"Yes Kisuke-san"

"Do you plan on using a katana or a tanto"

" **Tell him a Katana" Gilgamesh said in his head**

"Katana"

"If you promise to come here for all your Ninja gear I will give you 20% off and one katana you want from this store" he gave him a good deal as Kisuke knew who his father was and they were good friends and it was the least he could do for his friend's son.

"You got a deal thanks Kisuke"

"No problem go pick out a Katana" Kisuke said while the Hokage looked on in shock he never gave anyone a deal ever as far as the Hokage knew. While Naruto was browsing the Hokage accused "You never give out deals, what are you up to"

"Just transferring his old man's discount to him with a bonus of a katana" he whispered so only the Hokage would hear.

"You gave his father that good of a discount, even for Anbu weapons" Sarutobi shot back with a heated whisper

"Yep, he was one of my best customers and best friends" Kisuke responded

"Sigh, fine let's wait for Naruto" The Hokage spoke.

Meanwhile

He saw a Katana and it was calling for him. He saw the sign it said that no one has been able take the blade out of its sheath in one hundred years.

" **Take that blade" Gilgamesh ordered**

The Sheath was black with a dragon made of lightning spiraling around the sides and the Uzumaki crest was on both sides of the handle made of steel with bronze plating with the crest being made of gold. As he drew the Katana out it was made of a black metal with bright white writing on one side it said lightning, and on the other side it said strike. He took the blade all the way out and it crackled with white lightning. Naruto quickly returned the blade to its sheath and walked to the front.

The sight he saw amused him a pouting Hokage was complaining about not getting a discount and Kisuke was looking at the Hokage like you would a misbehaving child.

"Sometimes you act like a child old friend" Kisuke stated

"Ehh in my old age I have to have a little fun" he stated as he returned to his normal self" The Hokage said

Kisuke saw Naruto was holding a Katana as well as which one it was and asked "Are you sure you want that one, no one has been able to wield or even take that blade out of its sheath even when my grandfather got it one hundred years ago"

"Yes" Naruto stated as he took the blade part way out of the sheath. Proving he could do what hundreds of others couldn't.

Kisuke and Hiruzen stared in shock as they had both attempted to get the blade out of the sheath and failed miserably, yet here was a nine year old doing what they couldn't.

Kisuke got out of his shock faster and laughed 'Just like his old man' he thought.

"Ok do you need anything else?"

-Don't know the rate so in my story 10 Ryo is 1 dollar U.S.-

Naruto had been saving money from his monthly stipend to get new clothes, so he pulled out 15,000 Ryo. "This is all I have can buy clothes with this" Naruto questioned meekly.

Kisuke curious as to why he would ask if he could buy clothes with that amount of money "How much have you been spending on those jumpsuits"

"9000 Ryo" Naruto

Kisuke looked mad but said you can buy clothes for "1200 with your discount for a Shinobi pants and a shirt and a trench coat or Haori whoever sold you that overcharged you a lot"

Naruto was shocked at how little the clothes would cost and went and grabbed black shinobi pants with many pockets on them, a black tee shirt which would show his muscles when he grew them. He got a set black metal ankle bracelets and a set of metal arm bracelets at Gilgamesh discretion. Then he saw it a Black Haori with a dragon made of blue lightning on the back with white electricity that looked like it was shooting up from the bottom.

He brought it to the front and asked the price for all of it.

"2300 Ryo" Kisuke stated kindly

Naruto grabbed five more shirts and five more pairs of pants as well as a chakra metal kunai and shuriken set some paper bombs and some flash bombs as well as one jutsu scroll they had random jutsu scrolls in a container on the side.

Kisuke looked at everything and then looked at the scroll it was for the academy three.

"Your total is 10,000 Ryo even" Kisuke said as Naruto paid him for the items as he and the Hokage walked to his home.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight Old Man"

Naruto put his stuff in his closet except for all the bracelets

" **Naruto sit down cross-legged and form this hand seal"** Gilgamesh said as he sent the how to form the hand seal into Naruto's mind.

" **I will some of my chakra to you and as I do grab the bracelets"** Gilgamesh said

Naruto's chakra exploded out as he had as much chakra as two Kage then it changed to a gold, Naruto sent his chakra into the bracelets they glowed then the golden chakra died down. Naruto examined the bracelets. On the inside and the outside there were different seals on the inside there was one resistance seal and one weight seal. On the outside of the bracelets there was one seal and it was a storage seal according to Gilgamesh.

" **Channel chakra to your right hand" Gilgamesh ordered**

Naruto did as he was told " **if you channel chakra to that seal you can store stuff inside without worrying about it being destroyed go ahead and seal your sword and it will only come out if you send chakra directly to the seal and only show up if you channel chakra to your right hand"**

Naruto sealed his new sword inside his hand.

" **Now go grab that scroll"**

Naruto grabbed the scroll and began reading with Gilgamesh sending an entire dictionary of words and letters into his mind allowing him to read with great efficiency.

" **Learn the henge first"**

"Why"

" **You can disguise yourself and go and buy healthier food tomorrow"**

 ******* 7 Hours Later***

"I finally got it" he had kept going until he could do it without hand signs as Gilgamesh had demanded perfection.

He walked into his dismal looking room and noticed his alarm clock said one am, so he decided to go to sleep.

***The next morning at 8 am***

Naruto woke up and put on everything except his Haori he was only going to wear it whenever he wasn't training until he knew how to make a seal that you can channel chakra into to fix it. He went to a training ground that the Hokage had allowed him access it was flat and was surrounded by many trees with a river flowing through it to and began to practice the replacement technique he continued practicing he finally managed to do it a couple of times so he henged into a random nondescript adult and went and bought groceries for the month it only cost three thousand ryo.

Now that the Hokage had his apartment refurbished while he was training he put his groceries in his fridge made a quick snack then headed back to the training ground and continued to practice until he could replace himself with a log without hand seals finishing that at about two.

Next he began working on the Bunshin jutsu he worked on it for four hours not noticing the young man who came up behind him, who had the signature black hair of the Uchihas, about a foot taller than Naruto in Anbu clothes was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello how are you?" Itachi spoke

"Ahh hello I'm fine, but who are you" Naruto asked on guard trusting people who talked to him out of nowhere had not been good for Naruto.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha" he replied

"Wait I know you and your voice you're Wea-mph"

Itachi had covered his mouth then said "Just call me by Itachi my other identity is a secret" he then released Naruto

"What do you want Itachi"

"What didn't you tell the Hokage?"

Since he was close to Weasel, and weasel talked to him and played with him and one of the people closest to him, he decided to tell him if he promised not to tell the Hokage.

"Do you promise not to tell the Old Man?"

"Unless it is a danger to Konoha"

"Ok, I remember everything, and I unlocked a bloodline"

"Do you need any help with the Bunshin" concerned but unsurprised as he was told by the doctor that Naruto had three types of chakra running through him

" **Tell him that your bloodline takes the conscience of one of you ancestors and I plan on teaching you the Kage Bunshin"** Gilgamesh then sent the one hand sign needed into Naruto's Head

Naruto informed Itachi of what Gilgamesh said.

"I will observe and see if I can help"

"Thanks Itachi"

Naruto practiced for three hours eventually making forty clones thanks to the tips from Itachi he got this jutsu down faster than the other two finishing perfecting it at about seven by being able to do it without hand signs Itachi was amazed at this boys learning abilities.

"Hey Itachi how do you know what elements you can use?"

Itachi came prepared with two sheets and said "Each person has an Affinity with one element sometimes more, but anyone can learn a jutsu of any type that's not part of a Kekkai Genkai, They learn how by using Chakra Paper which shows affinities a person has, if it gets wet you have an affinity to Suiton (Water), Burns Katon (Fire), Crumbles Doton (Earth), Splits in half Futon (Wind), and lastly if it crumples into a ball its Raiton (Lightning)"

Itachi took two papers out and pushes his chakra into one and it burns and lightly crumples indicating an affinity for Katon and a minor affinity for Raiton. Itachi then hands one to Naruto.

Naruto puts his chakra into the paper and it crumples into the smallest ball Itachi had ever seen from a Raiton affinity then it splits in half showing an extremely high affinity for Raiton and a normal affinity for Futon.

'You're just full of surprises aren't you Naruto' Itachi thought.

"Thanks Itachi can I meet you tomorrow"

"Sure I'll meet you here at nine"

"Ok see you tomorrow Itachi"

***Apartment***

Naruto went straight to his bed exhausted after a day of training

Bunshin-clone

Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and when Naruto first meets Sasuke, Sasuke will be an Asshole but eventually become like a brother to Naruto, eventually you will think I am bashing Kakashi when he comes in I have my reasons and my own plans for him

Please vote for the polls in the reviews, Harem, No Harem, and which girl/girls you want

Thanks For Reading

Until next time Ja Ne

CrimsonEyedZelman


	3. Let's Train

CrimsonEyedZelman Here with another chapter of golden god

First, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, or favorited, or followed this story.

Second, the polls in the reviews are still open the results so far are

Harem 5

No Harem 2

For pairings if a harem I will more than likely use the top 6 girls the results so far are

Samui 5 Anko 5 Mabui 3

Temari 3 Tenten 3 Mei 3

Yugito 1 Kurenai 2 Ino 2

Shion 1 Shizuka 1 Pakura 1

Fuka 1 Konan 1 Fu 1

Hanabi Hyuga Oc 1 Yugao 1

Hana I. 1 Tayuya 1 Kin 1

Leave your vote in the reviews.

Thanks

Crimson Eyed Zelman

"yo"normal speech

'yo'normal thoughts

 **"yo"biju/god speech**

 **'yo'biju/god thoughts**

*excerpt from song or scene change*

-authors note-

 **I will be using some Japanese Words the Translation is at the bottom**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Naruto or Fate/Zero or Anything else I reference or use in this fanfic they all belong to their original creators.**

***Apartment 7:00 AM***

Yawning as he arose from his bed he grabbed his clothes still not wearing his Haori as he didn't want it to get damaged he also grabbed the new kunai and shuriken set. After getting ready for the day he made a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

 **"After you finish breakfast, seal some kunai and shuriken into each of your bracelets including the ones on your ankles" Gilgamesh instructed**

Naruto did just that putting twenty kunai and shuriken in to each of his wrist bracelets and five of each into his ankle bracelets. He also put three flash tags and explosive tag in each.

***Training ground 8:30***

Once he reached the training ground Naruto started practicing accuracy with his kunai and shuriken.

 **"Wow you're terrible at this"**

'Shut up' Naruto thought back to the man.

"You really need to work on you accuracy Naruto" Itachi said while entering the training field, slightly amused as Naruto started poking the ground with a stick with a thunder cloud above his head mumbling about meanies who criticize him even though it was his first time throwing any weapons. Itachi assumed Gilgamesh had told him the same thing before he came.

After Naruto came out of his depressed state Itachi began showing Naruto how to throw Kunai and Shuriken the correct way, first correcting his grip and giving an example of how to throw correctly. After following Itachi's advice his throwing got exponentially better as instead of missing his target by ten feet he actually started hitting the target.

A swirl of leaves announced the arrival of someone new on the training field.

"The Hokage requires your presence in his office"

"Tell him I have to grab my gear then I will be there"

"Hai" The Anbu then Shunshins away

"Naruto I have to go" Itachi said

"Ok ill catch you later Itachi" after Naruto said that Itachi left the training field in a Shunshin leaving leaves behind

 **"Now that Itachi has left we will do some physical training channel your chakra to each of your bracelets to up your resistance and weight start at forty ponds each and a resistance seal level two"**

Naruto did as instructed and instantly made impact with the ground.

 **Gilgamesh laughed at his heir's predicament and said through his laughs "channel chakra through your body and you should be able to move"**

Doing as instructed while grumbling about his sadistic sensei. Naruto slowly got to his feet his legs a little wobbly.

 **"Now do 50 pushups, 50 sit ups, run 50 laps around the training ground, and finish by doing 200 kicks and punches on any tree" Gilgamesh ordered with a bit of enjoyment at the look on his heir's face.**

"How do you expect me to do that?"

 **"Keep complaining and ill double everything"**

"Fine, Fine I'm going" with that he took off and began the extreme training regime that only someone completely insane could finish.

***Elsewhere***

"Achoo, I must fan my flames of youth" Yelled the Green Beast of Konoha"

***With Naruto 11:00 am***

After finish all the exercises he collapsed.

 **"Ok return to your apartment"**

***Apartment 11:15 am***

 **"Ok make 20 Kage Bunshin have one go to the library under a henge and have it get five books on history, five on Ninja Theory, five on chakra control, and five on mathematics then have them return and have your 20 clones read them if they finish have them start doing the chakra control exercises"**

With that 20 clones appeared out of nowhere, he gave them mental orders and they began to carry them out.

 **"Now lay down on your bed and enter your mindscape"**

***Mindscape***

Naruto materialized in front of Gilgamesh's domain in his mindscape.

 **"Sit"**

Naruto did as commanded. After he sat down Gilgamesh began lecturing him on strategy and how to keep his emotions in check, so Naruto could show any emotion required for any situation at will and he would know how to plan before a battle. They then practiced controlling his emotions with various test and scenarios thought up by the red eyed man for 20 hours which was five hours in the normal world. They then played Shogi and go and other games that taught strategy and how to tactically maneuver pieces to beat your opponent, he didn't win one game in the 20 hours they played but he got better each time he played.

 **"Return and eat dinner then go to sleep we will repeat this training for one week"**

***Apartment***

Naruto ate dinner and then went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

This training continued gradually getting harder for one month except he picked new books for his clones to read each day and he also upped his weights he doubled the weight on his legs so they would be stronger his arms every week, followed by getting better and better at strategy until he could beat Gilgamesh who was as good at Shogi as Shikaku Nara one of the smartest people in the village and the best shogi player in Konohagakure. He also could control his emotions at will that wasn't hard since he already hid behind a mask of happiness this was just essentially learning how to make every type of emotional mask ever thought up.

-I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or Rurouni Kenshin—

After he beat Gilgamesh a couple of times he started learning Gilgamesh's personal taijutsu style Resshūken (Fissure Kick Fist) which relied on blocking your opponent with your arms and counter attacking with powerful kicks he only knew half the style so far, overall his taijutsu was at Chunin level.

In the second month he began learning Kenjutsu from Gilgamesh he learned how to use The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style) this style relied on being able to predict your opponents movement and being able to move at god like speeds, the actual sword moves were heavily centered around battojutsu the ability to draw your sword at supersonic speeds, it was required for this style. At the end of the month he was only 1/100 of the way through. He was at Academy student level with the sword style as it required years upon years of training to become anywhere close to a master.

He also met Itachi's little brother who was the same age as him.

***Flashback***

"Hey Naruto this is Sasuke" Itachi announced

"This is the useless orphan you've been spending time with" Sasuke said with the clear intention to hurt Naruto and an underlying sound of something else.

"Whoa that wasn't very nice Itachi is my friend" Naruto retorted angrily

"Who would want to spent time with a loser like you I bet your parents abandoned you because you're such a disgrace" Sasuke said with venom in his voice

"ENOUGH I can tell this was a bad Idea I'm going to take Sasuke home and I'll see you tomorrow Naruto"

 **"Kill that mongrel and put him in his place for insulting your kin" Gilgamesh said with a tone of anger**

'I can't Itachi would be sad and I can ignore the teme'

***End Flashback***

After that day Sasuke made it a point to find and insult Naruto as much as possible.

Naruto continued going over the last two months until Gilgamesh told him he needed to get to the Academy or he would be late, so Naruto made 20 kage bunshins and went to the academy leaving them behind to study new things.

Entering the academy he went to room 301 and entered and immediately he knew it would be a long four years one because Sasuke was in his class and he and Gilgamesh decided to hide his abilities so the villagers wouldn't target him more and possibly get violent, and the fact that Gilgamesh told him to have a fake crush on the most annoying girl in class, and to wear a bright orange jumpsuit probably didn't help any.

Even before their lunch break Sasuke got the entire class to make fun of him. There were only a few in class who were indifferent and didn't ridicule him nor did they help these few were Choji Akamichi a portly kid who was always eating a snack to help with his clans jutsus, Shikimaru Nara a genius and a lazy bastard, Shino Aburame a kid who used bug jutsu and did not speak a lot, Hinata Hyuuga the heir to the Hyuuga Clan and a shy girl, and last the girl who all the guys except Naruto and Sasuke hit on a girl in the back with black hair with green highlights running through is her bangs covered the left half of her face and ran straight down to the middle of her neck while the rest of her hair ran down to her shoulder blades and progressively got shorter till it reached the same length as her bangs. She had a sizable bust for her age and the largest in the class which made her a guy magnet she had headphones in and was listening to music seemingly blocking everything else out, she was wearing a Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and black jeans which showed off her ass which she surprisingly had at her age making her guy problem even worse, she had to reject Kiba's advances at least twice a day sometimes more, but the oddest thing about her was that her eyes were pink instead of a more ordinary color like blue or green. Her name was Saya Hironaka.

***Time Skip 3 months Hokage's Office***

"I can't believe Itachi would do this!" Sauske yelled

"I'm sorry Sauske all the evidence points to him doing it plus you saw it with your own eyes it happened last night I truly am sorry"

"It must have been Genjutsu then" said irrationally

"That effected the entire Uchiha clan including their Sharingans"

"It can't be" He breathed out

Then Sasuke heard yelling

"You have to let me see the old man!" A voice that sounded like Naruto's yelled.

"Go away demon he is speaking with the last Uchiha"

"It's about the Uchiha Massacre"

"So you admit that you killed them demon"

"You're not making any sense woman"

The door was then opened and Naruto rushed in slamming the door in the secretary's face. He then went up to the Hokage and gave him a picture.

"Well I'll be it says this picture was taken at the same time as the Massacre as he looked at the picture with his two Anbu turtle and cat as well as Itachi and Naruto all grinning in the photo.

"I know Itachi couldn't have been the killer because he was with us"

"Naruto it could have been a kage bunshin"

"Jiji even if he used an enhanced kage bunshin with chakra and I know Itachi didn't kill the whole Uchiha clan without getting hit at least a couple of times"

"Anbu leave the room"

After the Anbu left he spoke again "We know it wasn't Itachi who killed the Uchiha but after he left he wanted to help Konoha by helping with Jiraiya's spy network we can't let this info out if you tell anyone Itachi could end up dead"

"I knew it, I knew he couldn't have done it" Exclaimed Sasuke speaking for the first time since Naruto entered the room

"Naruto I would like to speak to you at the Uchiha Compound later to thank you"

"Ok I'll be there"

***2 hours later Uchiha Compound***

Entering the complex Naruto was awed by its size. He knocked on the door

"Enter"

Naruto entered and saw a table with a Shogi board and some freshly brewed tea. But what happened next he was not prepared for. Sasuke bowed and spoke "I am sorry for the way I have treated you since we met I was jealous because you got to spend more time with Itachi then I did and it was childish I hope you will accept my apology as well as starting our relationship over on a better note as acquaintances"

"I accept your apology but instead of acquaintances I hope we can start over as friends"

"That would be acceptable"

"Do you want to go train?"

"Sure"

They went and trained with Sasuke learning how to make one kage bunshin as well as the fact that for some reason Naruto was holding back in the academy. Naruto learning Katon: Grand Fireball the learning going slow since it wasn't his affinity. Slowly bonding by teaching each other skills that would undoubtedly come in handy in the future, and becoming friends.

"I have to head home now Sasuke"

"Ok see you tomorrow at the academy

***Academy the next day***

Sasuke was sitting in the corner like usual. Naruto sat down next to him they made an unspoken agreement since his fangirls wouldn't come close to Naruto while he was faking being an idiot he would sit next to Sasuke to keep the evil known as fangirls away.

***Time skip day before the academy***

In their time at the academy they grew closer almost like brothers, Sasuke and Naruto trained together regularly to the point Sasuke invited Naruto to live at the Uchiha compound, because even though he wouldn't say it yet Naruto was like family and he was lonely within the enormous Uchiha compound. Naruto accepted and moved in that day. Sasuke started wearing weights like Naruto did, both of them learning jutsus and improving their individual taijustu styles, and with Sasuke learning some of his family kenjutsu style they had regular spars to test their abilities, with both of them tying in everything except kenjutsu as Naruto had more practice he won most of their kenjutsu spars, while Sasuke was slowly but surely getting to Narutos level. Sasuke continued to develop his skills learning an ancient taijutsu style of the Uchiha called the Uchiha dragon fist a style which relied on rapid kicks and punches as well as dodging and evading all counter strikes making it very deadly, and his kenjutsu style the raging torrent a style which relies on flexibility as you flowed through strikes with all the power of a torrent of water. Overall both boys were developing their skills nicely, though they kept their skills hidden from everyone else.

***Night before Academy final exam***

"Sasuke I feel like we have a lot in common and I see you as a brother"

"So do I"

"Naruto let's become blood brothers" Sasuke said as he cut his hand with a kunai Naruto doing the same they shook hands becoming blood brothers for life. Before both went to their rooms to change out of their training clothes before dinner.

***Naruto's Room Uchiha Compound***

'What do you think about training both of us?'

 **"Fine but I'll have to have you make me a body"**

'What you can do that?'

" **Yes make a kage bunshin and then touch it"**

Naruto formed a kage bunshin and touched it when golden chakra entered the Bunshin it slowly transformed into Gilgamesh.

 **"Let's go talk to Sasuke to explain why I am here"**

"Sasuke meet me at the dining room table" Naruto yelled

***Dining room table***

"Who is that and why is he in our compound"

 **"I am Gilgamesh one of Naruto ancestors and the first user of his bloodline, the bloodline when it manifests comes with one your ancestors and they teach you how to properly use that bloodline"**

"Why weren't you with him earlier?"

 **"I was in his mindscape, I am currently in a kage bunshin"**

"Is this true Naruto"

"Yes it is"

 **"Starting tomorrow I will begin teaching the two of you, but Sasuke will not learn my taijutsu, kenjutsu, or fuinjutsu, as they are family secrets"**

"I can agree with that Gilgamesh-sensei" spoke Sasuke accepting Gilgamesh as his teacher.

 **"You will regret accepting" as he manically cackled as lightning struck in the background**

"How does that always happen" Naruto asked curiously looking at the lightning. While Sasuke looked at Gilgamesh with a little bit of fear of the training he will be receiving from Naruto's obviously sadistic and crazy ancestor.

 **"Also if you insult our kin again I will kill you like I would any other mongrel"**

"You have my word it will not happen again as insulting Naruto's kin is like insulting my own as we are now blood brothers for life"

 **"See that you don't, also I will train you when the both of you are not on missions as well as after you guys finish team training, and no one except the Hokage will be allowed to know of this, you tell anyone and I will put you down" Gilgamesh said still not trusting Sasuke yet.**

"Yes Gilgamesh sensei" Both spoke out.

After that all three of them had dinner with Gilgamesh staying in another room within the compound, they all went to bed.

***The next morning Naruto's room***

 **"Naruto todays the day you get to drop your façade also I put those repairing seals in your clothes this morning so you can wear your haori and not worry you just focus on the seal on the inside of the haori right behind your neck on the collar"**

"Ok thanks" Naruto said as he was putting all of it on with his lightning dragon haori on his outfit felt complete.

***Sasuke's room***

Sasuke spied Naruto's Haori and got one similar only his had a fire dragon on it with flames licking the bottom of the Haori, he got it as it was his strongest affinity, Katon. While Narutos was for his strongest affinity Raiton. Sasuke had a minor affinity in Suiton while Naruto had minor affinity in Futon.

***Dining room***

Both ate breakfast quickly before they rushed off to the academy.

 **"Those two are going to be great one day"**

***Academy***

Once they entered the classroom they went to their seats, Naruto then unsealed a shogi board, and they started playing. A while later a shrieking harpy entered the room, and rushed over to where the two boys were playing.

"Move you idiot I want to sit by Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Shut up I'm trying to play you banshee" Naruto shot back

The entire class was in shock as Naruto had been trying to get a date for the last four years as far as they knew he loved her.

"Naruto move"

"No, you may have been able to push me around when I was faking being an idiot but I have decided to drop that Façade and having a crush on you was part of the fake me this me thinks you're annoying so go away" as he finished Sakura tried to hit him he caught the fist and pushed her hard enough that she would fall. She went crashing down as the rest of the class was awed by Narutos change.

"A clan less loser who is dead last is still dead last even if he changes his personality."

"You'll see" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Sit down and shut up" Iruka said with Mizuki following him as Iruka entered with the written part of the exam. He started passing them out everyone getting a copy.

"Begin and if we see you cheating you will fail this portion of the test instantly, you have one hour" Mizuki said

All the student began their test, with Naruto, Shikimaru, and Saya finishing in twenty five minutes, next Sakura, Shino, and Sasuke finishing in thirty minutes with the rest finishing at around the fifty minute mark.

"Time's up turn in your exams and follow Mizuki outside while I grade these exams"

***Throwing grounds***

"You will each come up alphabetically by last name one at a time I will give you ten kunai and you will attempt to hit the bullseye as many times as possible, then we will repeat with shuriken"

Sakura and Ino hit the bullseye five times, Kiba, Shikimaru and Choji hit the target six times, Shino hit it eight times, Saya and Naruto hit the target nine times, Sasuke, and Hinata hit it a perfect ten out of ten times.

Next each student had to face Mizuki and hit him three times before he hit them three times or last three minutes against him without getting hit three times. It was obvious he went below academy level against Sasuke and chunin level against Naruto while at an academy level for the rest of the students.

"Now go back in the academy where Iruka will administer the final test"

***Classroom***

"I will be in the room across the hall and will call you in alphabetically by your last names and you will perform the substitution, bunshin, and henge jutsus"

***2 hours later***

-Saya and The rookie nine (minus Sakura as she failed the Exam) passed-

The rookie of the year is Sasuke with a perfect score and the Kunoichi of the year is Saya Hironaka. The person with the lowest grade is Naruto Uzumaki, although if his grade wasn't so low he would have been the runner up to being rookie of the year, come in tomorrow for team placement. As the students were leaving the academy Mizuki approached Naruto and pulled him to the side.

"How would you like a secret exam to get a higher place in the class more fitting of your skills?" Mizuki asked

"Sure what do I have to do?"

"Steal the secret scroll learn one jutsu off it and meet me here" he said while showing Naruto on a map he just pulled out.

After this encounter he went straight to the Hokage's and told him what happened. The Hokage put up a fake scroll for Naruto to steal to take to the traitor Mizuki and he would be followed by Iruka.

***That night***

Jumping through the forest he landed on the ground and said ok Mizuki I'm here.

"There you are, give me the scroll and in return I will tell you a secret"

Naruto handed over the scroll.

"The secret is that the Kyuubi isn't dead the Kyuubi is you, because the fourth sealed it in you because he couldn't kill it"

Naruto looked down and realized that's why everyone ignored him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the fuma shuriken flying toward him. Just then Iruka jumped in the shurikens path shielding Naruto.

"You are not the Kyuubi you are Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said before passing out.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you" exclaimed Naruto as he flew through hand signs before yelling

"Raiton: false darkness jutsu" as a lightning bolt flew right into Mizuki's chest killing him instantly. He made two clones one to take Iruka to the hospital, and one to take Mizuki to the Hokage while he went home to tell his brother what happened and to tell him what was sealed inside him.

***Hokage's Office***

Naruto clone one dropped off Mizuki to the Hokage and then dispelled. After it dispelled the Hokage called Inochi Yamanaka to his office Ino's dad to read the thoughts in Mizuki's head. After he finished reading Mizuki's mind he had a grave look on his face.

"He was working for Orochimaru Hokage-Sama he was going to take the scroll of sealing with him and Orochimaru's other two spies were supposed to help him

***Hospital***

Naruto clone two dropped Iruka off at the hospital making sure he got the necessary care then dispelled.

***Uchiha Compound Dining Room***

Sasuke was sitting in silence waiting for Naruto to return thinking about all the good things that had happened since he met his brother, Naruto. When all of a sudden the object of his recollection entered with a look that said we need to talk.

"What happened Naruto?" Sasuke questioned worriedly as Naruto was acting oddly.

"The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me, I understand if you want me to leave" Naruto stated in a monotone

As Sasuke's hand slapped Naruto the sound rung out, and Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't care you idiot we are brothers why do you think I would hate you for something you can't control since it happened before you could make cognitive thoughts" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Thanks Sasuke I needed that"

"No problem now stop being so depressed"

"But I am going to talk to the Kyuubi tonight"

"What?" Sasuke said looking stunned

"Yeah it's in my mindscape like Gilgamesh"

"Good luck, I will be here when you get out"

Naruto sat down and laid his head on the table and entered his mindscape.

***Mindscape***

Once in his mindscape he appeared in front of Gilgamesh's empty cell in his mind. He went back the way he came in from and found the red pipe and followed it and it led him to another cell with a huge fox occupying its space.

"Yo Kyuubi"

"Come closer" Naruto did as the beast asked and Kyuubi's claws approached him but never reached him, and Naruto never even flinched.

"Why aren't you afraid Human" Kyuubi asked

"Because I don't think that you would hurt me I think you are just misunderstood, but I would like to know two things"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you attacked and what is your real name as it is obviously not Kyuubi"

"I was tricked into attacking by an evil man known as Orochimaru, he killed my kits and my mate and ran into Konoha for protection, when I got their I was attacked as he had made the village think I was attacking I then fought to protect myself, until he came out I flew into a rage and tried to kill him but it was a powerful genjutsu and I accidently killed many people and I am sorry for that"

"See so you wouldn't have killed me"

"No I would have stopped"

"So what is your real name?"

"It's Kurama"

"May I use your power if I need it?"

"You're just going to force it from me if I say no" Thinking that all the human wanted was its power.

"No I wouldn't unless I was dying and it was the only way to save the both of us because according to Gilgamesh if I die he vanishes, so I would assume that if I died you would die as well" Naruto replied

"Thank you are the first human to not want to force my power away from me, I will grant you permission to use one tail because if you use any more it could be damaging to your chakra coils until you get used to my power if you use more than you can handle you will lose the ability to think and will kill anything close to you"

"Also can we be friend, and can you establish a link so I don't have to come into my mindscape to speak with you"

"You will be a good friend to have, and yes I can create a connection"

"Thanks I better get back Sasuke is probably worried about me"

***Dining Room***

"What Happened?"

"I met Kurama who is the Kyuubi and we became friends"

"So I was worried over nothing"

"Yeah it was tricked by Orochimaru into attacking Konoha"

"Orochimaru the Sannin?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Well we should probably go to sleep we have team placement tomorrow"

***The next day the academy***

Naruto and Sasuke were wearing the same things they were yesterday.

Iruka came in on crutches with a clipboard.

"Pay Attention" Iruka yelled.

"Team One ….. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Saya Hironaka under Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9 is still active under Maito Gai, and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi under Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka announced.

"Why does Saya get to be with Sasuke-kun?"

"Because she was kunoichi of the year, if that is all wait here for your senseis"

Just then a gorgeous woman with raven hair and ruby red eyes came in and said team 8 follow me and left with her team. Followed by the son of the third Hokage he was smoking a cigarette as he called on team 10 to follow him. The rest of the teams filled out following their sensei's until there were only three students left.

Saya moved over to her new teammates.

"What are your abilities?"

"Since were going to be on the same team I think we should all know most of each other's skills"

-Naruto knows only one Futon jutsu as Gilgamesh hasn't taught him yet and there are no scrolls in Uchiha library same for Sasuke for Suiton so they learned some jutsu out of their affinity-

"I am proficient in taijutsu, kenjutsu, I know some Raiton and Katon jutsu, and I can channel my futon chakra through my weapons, and can do one Futon jutsu, as well as stealth" Naruto stated.

"I am proficient in taijutsu, kenjutsu, I know some Katon and Raiton jutsu, I know a little genjutsu, and am skilled with ninja wire, and one Suiton jutsu" Sasuke stated.

"Wow I'm impressed well I am proficient in taijutsu, genjutsu, and I know some Doton jutsu, I am also proficient at fighting with a Naginata" Saya responded in kind.

"We are pretty well rounded" Saya spoke

'Is it ok if she trains with us Gilgamesh-sensei'

 **'If you explain who I am to her, because I am not going to do it'**

"You should train with us when we get done with team practice, Sasuke and I plan on training" Naruto said

"What about Gilgamesh-sensei" Sasuke whispered in his ear

"He said it was ok" Naruto whispered back

"Ok yeah you should totally train with us and we can spar together and learn new jutsu together"

***2 hours later***

They kept talking afterward and after learning that she was an orphan Sasuke and Naruto invited her to live in the Uchiha compound. While they were talking a gray haired chronically late Jounin entered the room.

"Team 7, meet me on the roof"

All three headed to the roof top, and sat on the log across from the tree Kakashi was leaning on.

"Ok introduce yourselves"

"Why don't you go first sensei" Saya said

"I have many likes, few dislikes, my hobbies I don't think you're old enough to know, and my dreams I don't feel like telling you"

"Fine my name is Naruto"

"Saya"

"Sasuke"

"You were supposed to introduce yourselves"

"Why you didn't" responded Naruto the other two nodding their agreement

"Do it now or I will send you back to the academy Uzumaki"

"Fine I like Ramen, Sasuke, Saya, I dislike Hypocrites, tardy people and people who don't know the difference between a kunai and a scroll, and my dream is a secret" as he said this all of them looked at Kakashi when Naruto said Hypocrites and tardy people.

"I like Tomatoes, Naruto, Saya, I dislike Hypocrites, tardy people and fangirls as well as ninja who don't take their careers seriously, and my dream is also a secret" Sasuke stated next

"I like Rice balls, Ramen, Sasuke, and Naruto, I dislike Hypocrites, tardy people, being alone, perverts, and my dream is to be a great Kunoichi one day"

'Interesting group except that demon child Naruto he will make my plans more difficult to complete'

"Well I want to let you know you aren't gennin yet" looking at their faces hoping for a reaction when he didn't get one he shrugged and kept going "Meet me at training ground 13 at 7 tomorrow and as a hint don't eat"

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with work, I would like to thank all my reviews for the feedback they have given me.

Please vote for the polls in the reviews, Harem, No Harem, and which girl/girls you want for Naruto

Also should Sasuke get a harem and if so which girls if not a harem which girl should he get

Thanks For Reading

Until next time Ja Ne

CrimsonEyedZelman


End file.
